DUO Day/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for DUO Day. Transcript (Scene opens in the LarryBoy Cave.) Narrator: One fine morning in LarryBoy's hideout... (Bob comes up to LarryBoy, who is sitting at the Larry Computer while drinking from a mug.) Bob: I'm afraid to ask. What's this, LarryBoy? LarryBoy: It's my mug shot collection. It's a great crime fighting tool. (The computer shows pictures of coffee mugs.) Bob: Um, no. This is a collection of coffee mugs. Mug shots are photos of criminals. (Bob presses a button on the computer, bringing up pictures of criminals.) LarryBoy: Oh! That makes more sense! Remember when we battled Dr. Fondue? (Junior Jetpack flies up to LarryBoy and Bob.) Junior Jetpack: He turned out to be a real dip! What about the time the town was invaded by the Grapes of Wrath? LarryBoy: We stomped 'em. Then there was that guy who came up out of the drain? What was his name? Junior Jetpack: The Mighty Klog! We flushed him down the drain. (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack high-five each other, as Junior Jetpack flies around the LarryBoy Cave.) Bob: You two should become a real superhero duo! LarryBoy: (jumping out of his chair) I like it! LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack, the diametric duo! Bob: You mean dynamic duo! Hey! I'm baking a cake in the kitchen! When it's done, we can celebrate Happy Duo Day! (Bob leaves.) Junior Jetpack: We will be the best hero team ever! I can't wait to drive the Larrymobile! LarryBoy: Ah, sorry, partner. Only the LarryBoy drives the Larrymobile. Junior Jetpack: Hey! Does that sound fair? LarryBoy: It does if "fair" means only I get to drive the Larrymobile. Junior Jetpack: (angrily) No fair! No fair! No fair! LarryBoy: (angrily) Yes fair. Yes fair. Yes fair. (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack angrily press noses against each other. Scene switches to Motato's lair.) Motato: Radishes! It is time! Bring me the remote controller of everything. (The Radishes tumble in front of Motato.) Radish # 1: Here's the remote controller of everything! (A shot of the remote control is shown, before Motato takes the remote from the Radish.) Motato: Excellent! (pushes the Radishes away) Now, yes, now! The remote controller of everything will help me rule the veggie world! (Scene switches to back at Bob and Larry's house. Bob comes out of the kitchen while carrying a cake then hops over to the chairs while whistling cheerfully, then gets sent down to the LarryBoy Cave before entering the cave.) Bob: Happy Duo Day! (Camera pans out to show LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack still arguing.) LarryBoy: I'd rather partner with navel lint! Junior Jetpack: Oh, yeah? At least I don't have toilet plungers on my head! (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack angrily press noses again, before Bob speaks up.) Bob: Guys. Guys! LarryBoy: He wants to have Pillow Fort Fridays! Outrageous! That's strictly a Tuesday thing! Junior Jetpack: I'm not doing back-to-back ninja moves with him! He sweats a lot! Bob: We'll figure this out! Together! Let's have cake and talk about it! (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack growl angrily at each other. Scene switches to back in Motato's lair.) Narrator: Meanwhile, in the bath- I mean, in Motato's lair. (Motato uses the remote control to turn on the boom box, which starts playing music.) Motato: (laughs) Check this out! (Motato uses the remote control to turn on the conveyor belt which sends boxes flying as some of the Radishes try to get away, but get hit by the boxes.) Motato: (laughs) I'm all flush! (The sound of a toilet flushing is heard after Motato controls it with the remote control.) Motato: This is beyond brilliant! My universal remote can control every machine in the universe! (evil laughter) (The Radishes look at each other then smile. Motato then uses the remote control to control a mixer, which chases after more Radishes, before also controlling a hair dryer that also chases after those Radishes. Motato laughs, before using the remote control to control a segway which runs into the wall, then controlling a giant vacuum cleaner that bursts out of the closet and chases the Radishes again.) Radish # 1: Master, what are you going to do with all these appliances? Motato: Radishes! Gather round. I have an announcement to make! Radish # 1: Are we getting a raise? Motato: No, you're all fired! (The Radishes are shocked.) Radish # 2: But, my pension? Motato: I simply don't need you anymore. Fired! Bye-bye! Radish # 2: But... (Motato approaches the appliances that are under the control of the remote control.) Motato: Now, my army of hardwired, coldblooded machines, let's head into town and have some real fun! (Motato laughs evily after that. Scene switches to back in the LarryBoy Cave, where a rope has now been placed on the floor, and on top of the cake, which divides LarryBoy and Bob on one side and Junior Jetpack on the other side.) LarryBoy: There! We each get half the cave! Stay out of my side and we'll get along just fine! Junior Jetpack: As long as you keep your sardine breath over there! Bob: Guys! This isn't working together. LarryBoy: We're working side-by-side. I'm on this side, he's on that side! (LarryBoy goes over to the Larry Computer, while Bob faces Junior Jetpack.) Bob: What about fighting crime? Junior Jetpack: I'll fight crime my way. LarryBoy: The wrong way. Junior Jetpack: And he'll fight crime like a cheese brain. LarryBoy: The perfect- Hey! Bob: Two are better than one. A person standing alone can be easily defeated, but those who fight together are twice as strong! That's in Ecclesiastes! LarryBoy: Ecclesi-what-cities? Bob: In the Bible! Junior Jetpack: Yeah, that's cool. But I'm flying solo! (Junior Jetpack flies around LarryBoy, making him dizzy.) LarryBoy: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (LarryBoy falls over out of his chair.) LarryBoy: I don't need a partner! I can do my best work alone. Can you help me up? I'm a little dizzy. Bob: Oh, sure. (Bob helps LarryBoy up, as LarryBoy approaches the Larrymobile.) LarryBoy: Thanks, Bob. What was I saying? Bob: You don't need anyone. LarryBoy: Oh, right. I don't need anyone! (LarryBoy gets into the Larrymobile, as the platform lowers after that. Seconds later, the platform raises back up again with the Larrymobile still on it.) LarryBoy: Hey. Uh, can you get the door? Bob: No problem. (Bob presses the button that opens the door, as LarryBoy leaves in the Larrymobile once again. Scene switches to the center of town, just as a rumbling sound is heard, which alerts everyone.) Madame Blueberry: My gracious! Is that my tum-tum? (Officer Wedge drives up to Madame Blueberry's car.) Officer Wedge: Impressive. (Motato rides through town while riding on top of the vacuum cleaner.) Motato: Yeehaw! (Everyone is surprised to see Motato coming to town.) Madame Blueberry: Oh, it's that dreadful Motato! Motato: Hello, citizens! Please, do not panic! Everything is under control. My absolute control. (laughs evily) Wah-la-la. You may panic now. (Everyone is silent for a few seconds, before they start running around screaming, with the appliances chasing after them.) Motato: And... boop, boop, boop, boop. (Ichabeezer loses control of his segway as it swerves out of control until running into Mayor Archibald as he lands on Ichabeezer's head.) Archibald: Watch where you're going! Ichabeezer: Get off my face! (Officer Wedge drives after Ichabeezer while he is still on the out-of-control segway.) Officer Wedge: Ichabeezer, pull over! Ichabeezer: I'm not steering this thing, it's driving itself! Motato: No, actually, I am! How's this? (Motato causes Ichabeezer's segway to stop, sending Mayor Archibald flying until he lands on the front of Officer Wedge's police car.) Officer Wedge: Don't worry, Mayor. I've got everything under control. Motato: Oop! Wrong again! Bam-bam! (Officer Wedge's police car starts swerving out of control, while Ichabeezer has control of his segway again.) Ichabeezer: At least the mayor's off my- Ow! Aw! (Mayor Archibald and Officer Wedge land on Ichabeezer's head, sending the three out of control, while Motato uses the remote to take control of Madame Blueberry's car.) Madame Blueberry: Release my vehicle, you beast! Ichabeezer: What's happening? (Ichabeezer, Mayor Archibald, and Officer Wedge run into the front of Madame Blueberry's car, sending the three flying while Madame Blueberry looks up at them, until landing in the fountain.) Motato: Three points! (Madame Blueberry also lands in the fountain as well.) Motato: And the extra point is good! (Officer Wedge pulls out a bullhorn and speaks through it.) Officer Wedge: All right, Motato. Put down the remote and back away! (Motato clicks the remote as the bullhorn faces Officer Wedge.) Bullhorn: Make me, copper! Archibald: He's controlling everything! What do we do now? Officer Wedge: Call LarryBoy. (Scene switches to LarryBoy driving in the Larrymobile.) Archibald: (On computer) LarryBoy! Junior Jetpack! Motato's taken over every machine in town! Ow! Motato! Ow! Mota- Ow! Stop it! (transmission ends) LarryBoy: Computer, take me to Motato! Computer: Should I notify Junior Jetpack? LarryBoy: No! I got this! (LarryBoy drives off towards town. Scene switches to the center of town, where the townspeople are running around in a panic, due to Motato's control of the machines. The Larrymobile then brakes in front of the vacuum cleaner that Motato is on.) LarryBoy: Game over, Motato! Motato: A Larrymobile? For me? (Motato controls the Larrymobile, which causes it to drive out of control.) LarryBoy: Yow! Motato: (laughing) LarryBoy: Whoa! (The Larrymobile drives up the side of a building then lands on the ground again, before spinning out of control.) LarryBoy: Computer! What's happening? (Motato appears on the computer's screen.) Motato: This! (Motato activates the Larrymobile's ejector seat, which sends LarryBoy flying out of the Larrymobile.) Motato: Ejected! (LarryBoy lands on the couch, then gets off it again.) Motato: (laughs) Junior Jetpack: Surrender, Motato! Motato: How many of you bumbling do-gooders do I have to put up with? (Motato uses the remote control to take control of Junior Jetpack's jetpack, as he flies out of control, before falling until landing in the fountain. Junior Jetpack comes out of the fountain.) Junior Jetpack: Hey, how'd you do that? (Motato gains possession of the jetpack as he flies up into the air, while Junior Jetpack climbs out of the fountain.) Junior Jetpack: That's my jetpack! Motato: It's get-a-free-jetpack day at the courtyard! (flies away) LarryBoy: Quick, after him! (Motato flies away, just as LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack run into each other and fall to the ground.) LarryBoy: Junior! I-I really messed this up! Junior Jetpack: Me too! If we're going to stop Motato, we gotta follow Bob's advice. LarryBoy: Jetpack, let's get your pack back! Junior Jetpack: Then I need a lift, Jack! (LarryBoy uses his Super-Suction Ear to pick up Junior Jetpack and swings him around before throwing him directly at Motato, which Motato is surprised to see. Junior Jetpack tackles into Motato, knocking him out of the air, and reclaiming his jetpack once again.) Junior Jetpack: Whoa! LarryBoy: Nice job, partner! Junior Jetpack: Thanks, LarryBoy! Hey, sorry for what I said earlier. We're a rad team when we wanna be. LarryBoy: You're right, Jetpack. I'm sorry I filled your sleeping bag with mice. Junior Jetpack: You what? LarryBoy: I'll clean 'em up. Junior Jetpack: We'll clean 'em up together. Like Bob said, two are better than one! LarryBoy: Happy Duo Day, compadre. Now, let's go bag that potato. (Scene switches to a comic book style as LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack go off to face Motato.) LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack: (singing) Fighting alone is not what we do We fight crime together 'Cause it's better with two! LarryBoy: (singing) Mark our words because they're true-o Two is super cool-o Yes, from our point of view-o It takes two! Junior Jetpack: (singing) We're double the trouble So don't you start a tussle We've got twice as many muscles As you do! Both: (singing) We're a double trouble duo! Not one, but we are two-o And we're doing what A double trouble duo do! Junior Jetpack: (singing) Are we breaking through? Are we taking you to school? We're dos and not uno as a rule LarryBoy: (singing) We're twice as nice But we're also twice the size! And Motato will be through-o When we're through! Both: (singing) We're a double trouble duo! Not one, but we are two-o And we're doing what A double trouble duo do! And we're doing what A double trouble duo do! (The song ends as Motato uses the remote to turn on a nearby microwave, which frightens LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack as the microwave comes to life and starts lurching towards the edge of the countertop.) Motato: A giant, carnivorous microwave! (chuckles) Dreams really do come true! Eat them! (The microwave lands on the floor and lurches towards LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack, opening its door.) LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack: Microwave! Junior Jetpack: We gotta use every heroic move ever done by a heroic duo! (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack fly out at the microwave, before doing a backflip in the air.) LarryBoy: Double Trouble! (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack stomp on top of the microwave, then land on the ground again.) LarryBoy: Bro Slap! Twin Tiger! Takes Two to Judo! (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack stand back-to-back and start spinning while hitting the microwave.) Junior Jetpack: Back-to-Back Smack Attack! Deadly Duo! (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack jump back before flying forward once again.) Junior Jetpack: Taco Two's-day! (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack tackle the microwave, but it opens the door, knocking them back again.) LarryBoy: We've gotta break that remote! (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack run off, with the microwave chasing after them.) Motato: (laughs) LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack: (screaming) (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack take to the air again, before flying out at Motato, much to Motato's surprise, before knocking the remote out of Motato's grasp, as the remote breaks, causing the microwave to power down. LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack face Motato again.) Junior Jetpack: The remote is destroyed! Surrender! Motato: I'm no fool! That was my spare! (Motato pulls out another remote, which LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack are surprised by. Motato presses the remote, but nothing happens. LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack, who were preparing for the worst, look to see what happened.) Motato: Hey, what gives? Junior Jetpack: (laughs) No batteries! Motato: Batteries? Radishes! Bring me two AA batteries! (realizes) Radishes? Oh no! I fired the Radishes. (Officer Wedge drives up to Motato, comes up to him, and takes him away.) Motato: Oh, chili corn dogs! Junior Jetpack: Later, tater! (Officer Wedge drives away while taking Motato away.) Motato: Radishes, come back to me! Junior Jetpack: Motato would've won if he hadn't fired his Radishes! LarryBoy: He can work alone all he wants, in veggie jail! (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack approach the remote and pick it up. Scene switches to back at Bob and Larry's house, where the toaster pops out two pieces of toast, which land on a plate that LarryBoy is holding and gives the other piece to Junior Jetpack. LarryBoy is holding the remote, which is also controlling the vacuum cleaner.) LarryBoy: That remote sure makes life better. Junior Jetpack: Just like being a duo! (Bob approaches the two with the cake again.) Bob: Happy Duo Day! (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack both blow out the candle, which causes the room to go dark with only their eyes visible, as they start laughing, as the episode ends.) Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Larry-Boy transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts